


Haircare

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Haircare isn't exactly a renowned asari skill, but hair holds a fascination for many of them nonetheless.





	Haircare

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 12 January 2018
> 
> Prompt: Hair

Liara left a showering Shepard behind in their suite, as she departed in search of morning tea.

She stopped short when she almost ran over one of the household staff.

“Was there something…?” She asked.

“Apologies,” the maiden replied. “I believed Sarah might need assistance.” She held up an ornate brush.

“Shepard has her own…” Liara began, as another maiden rounded the corner carrying a hairdryer.

“Sarah is well able to…” annoyed now.

Yet another maiden appeared with a conditioning agent, hope on her face.

Exasperated, Liara took it all. “ _I_ will assist Shepard!”

She slammed the door behind her.


End file.
